I Forgot to Tell You
by Sakurachild
Summary: When she sees him come through the gates, she knows he is home. When she walks with him, she feels she comforts him. When he walks away, she cries. But she says nothing...


**A/N**: so I was listening to this song, "I Love You" by Sarah McLachlan, and this story just came to me. The song is so sad to me, I almost cried when I was writing this. If you never heard it before, its really a beautiful song. This story basically about Sakura's thoughts on Sasuke while they walk together. I truly hope you all enjoy this, and I hope that you can feel the emotion I put into this, because otherwise this story is useless.

P.S. This is my first song fic so please be kind and review. I am extremely interested in to know how this story was.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She ran as fast as she could to the Konoha gates a man entered. Her heart felt as though it would explode with joy as she saw that the shinobi was unharmed. The mission was simple enough, but given the area, there was always a chance things could go wrong. It was an A ranked mission, but the man in front of her was extraordinary. She sometimes had to remind herself of that.

"Sasuke kun!" she called as she slowed herself to a stop.

_I have a smile_

_Stretch from ear to ear_

_To see you walking down the road_

Sakura restrained herself from hugging the stoic ANBU in front of her. Sasuke removed his wolf mask revealing his face, the usual scowl was in place. He barely acknowledged her presence and began to walk in the direction of home. Sakura, used to this treatment, shrugged it off and followed him.

"I take it the mission was a success, since you aren't limping this time," the lower ranked ninja teased. Sakura remembered the last mission Sasuke came home from, blood running down his leg. He nearly lost it. It was a good thing Sakura had made it her duty to greet him after every mission, if only to remind him that he was coming home to someone who cared.

That time it saved his career. If Sakura hadn't been there and done an emergency procedure, Sasuke would not have been able to continue doing missions. Every day, Sakura was more and more thankful for being able to train under Tsunade.

_We meet at the lights_

_I stare for a while_

_The world around disappears_

Sakura watched from the corner of her eye as Sasuke walked beside her. He still had yet to say anything. Some of her resolve drifted away. Sasuke was the boy who had captured her heart at such a young age. She was one of many faceless fan girls until they became team mates.

Sometimes Sakura questioned how much she meant to the Uchiha prodigy. Unlike her youth, however, she was not bold enough to ask. Somewhere, deep inside, she was sure there was a place for her in his heart. She had stayed by his side through thick and thin, and that had to count for something.

_Just you and me_

_On this island of hope_

_A breath between us could be miles_

On the other hand, Sasuke had kept her at arms length for as long as she had known him. It was disheartening at times, but she struggled to believe that they could be happy.

They continued to walk together through the mostly empty streets of Konoha. To a stander by, the duo would look like strangers to each other that just happened to be walking the same path. Was that all she was? A stranger to him? He Didn't know much about her, and she had barely scratched the surface of the mysterious shell that was Uchiha Sasuke. Yet she continued to wait for him, and continued to hope that he would one day realize that she was there for him all along.

_Let me surround you_

_My sea to our shore_

_Let me be the calm you seek_

They slowly reached a fork in the road. Sakura hated this place. This was were she had to separate from Sasuke and go her own way home. Sakura looked at Sasuke's back as he turned wordlessly down his street. There was no goodbye, no wave. Nothing. Sakura felt her shoulders shake slightly. She bit her lips to hold in the sobs that threatened to leak out.

Small tears leaked from her eyes. This was Haruno Sakura's life. She choose Sasuke, and she would wait for him till the end of time. Although she felt a strong resolve for this cause, it did nothing to help her heart endure the pain.

Sasuke walked away, like he always did. Like he always would. Until he saw that Sakura was behind him. Until he opened up.

_Oh and every time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

Sakura allowed a quite hiccup to escape her lips as she watched him walk away. She was no longer boisterous about her love for him. Sakura was sure that he knew, ad was probably tired of hearing it. She kept her please for dates to herself and tried not to be to bothersome to him. She would be his rock, she would offer him that. That was something he always went to her for. During the exams, when Orochimaru hurt Sasuke, he leaned on her. That was what she could do for him.

She hated to watch his back. It always reminded her of the night he left. But come rain or shine, she would meet him at the front gates of Konoha after a mission, despite how the walk would end. Because it was worth it, to watch him come home after every mission. Come home to her. Whether he knew it or not.

He always came home to her.

_And I forgot_

_To tell you _

_I love you_

Sakura straightened her back and turned to leave. With one last glance at the avenger, Sakura ran down her street to her home.

_And the night's_

_To long_

_And cold_

_Here without you_

Sakura ran as fast as she could home. Her soulders shook and her eyes flooded with tears, but she was also smiling. She had patients. And one day, they would pay off. Sasuke would acknowledge her someday.

_I grieve in my condition_

_For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so_

Sasuke walked away from the cursed crossroad were his female companion had gone her separate way. He cursed the geography of the village and whished that their walk would last longer. But he could never ask to walk her home, nor ask her to walk home with him. It was not his way.

One day he would tell her, but now his heart was to scarred for that. She had patients, he hoped, for him.

He watched her run down her street and away from him.

_Oh and every time I'm with you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked down the road a little colder. His body was in pain, but his heart hurt more. She was his rock, but he felt like she was wearing. Someday that rock would be gone, and he would have no one to lean on. On day, when he came home from a mission, she would not be there. Sasuke just stood by and let her slip from him.

Slip slowly away.

_And I forgot_

_To tell you _

_I love you_

_And the night's_

_To long_

_And cold here_

_Without you…_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-The End-_


End file.
